


Varian's Redemption

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Demanitus was in control, leaving Rapunzel and the gang unsure how to stop him. Determined to make up for his past mistakes Varian throws himself into the situation, a plan to save the Kingdom, a father's love, and redeeming himself.





	Varian's Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought about this plot for awhile, even day dreamed it when listening to music. And how it would go, I would've loved to see this in the series. Anyway I hope you enjoy this oneshot.

“Dad!”. Varian screamed jumping forward catching his father’s hand as the tornado like wind was pulling him away, with the armor his father wore keeping a hold of his father was hard. But Varian refused to let go, he wouldn’t lose his father. Not again.

"Varian”. Quirin’s eye’s were wide tears at the corner of his eyes. “You have to let me go Son. I can’t allow you to get hurt. You have to let me go”. 

Varian felt Rapunzel’s hair wrap around his feet keeping them in a straight line, Eugene and Cassandra held onto their friend pulling her back so she wasn’t taking the weight of both male’s herself. 

“No..no”. varian’s eyes wide grip never loosening. “I’m not losing you again, I can’t. There has to be somthi..”. Varian’s eyes widened when he noticed a yellow vial laying near the stone wall. 

He must have dropped it by mistake in the battle that Vial makes things explode.

“THAT’S IT”. Realization dawned onto the Teenager. “Rapunzel!”. Varian screamed over the wind. “You have to let me go, grab onto my father!”.

“Are you nuts!?!” Rapunzel yelled digging her feet into the ground so to keep her footing. “Are you asking for a death wi..”.

“Just trust me! I have an idea”. Varian yelled over the wind. He turned to his father whose eyes were wide looking at him. Swallowing Varian moved closer wrapping his arms around his father’s neck. “I love you Dad. Rapunzel do it now!”. 

Clenching her eyes shut Rapunzel uncurled her hair from the younger man wrapping it around the older male. The wind sent Varian forward prompting Quirin to sit up his hand reaching out for his son. 

“Varian!!”. The voice an echo of the same panic when Varian almost got caught in the amber. 

Varian let out a grunt his back hitting the stone wall, grabbing the Vial Varian forced himself on unsteady legs, the wind threatening to push him over. There was a small chattering noise prompting the man to glance down. Rudiger at his feet had a determination in his eyes. He had followed him. 

“Rudiger I need you to stay here”. He yelled over the wind. The raccoon shook its head jumping onto his owners shoulder. An air of confidence around his friend. 

As if saying we do this together. 

A small smile came onto Varian’s face before it disappeared an air of determination around him also. He gazed at his Dad whose eyes were wide, giving his Dad a small nod he started up the stone stairs. Running as he went. 

“Varian!”. 

Varian’s teeth gritted ignoring his father’s cries, he had to do this. For his father, his friends and himself. He had to make up for all the wrong he had done. 

“Get him you fools!”. Demanitus roared. “Stop that boy”. 

Varian stopped short as a guard came running at Varian, who set his feet planted to the ground. Ready to defend himself. A larger frame came in front of him blocking the attack making Varian’s eyes widen. 

“I got your back kid. Now go stop that machine”. Adria offered the Teenager a tentive smile, eyes flashing in concentration as she fought off the guards.

A smile came across Varian’s face before his gaze landed ahead and started running again, this just had to work. It just had to, though in the back of his mind he was fearful. None of his ideas ever worked and…no he couldn’t think like that.

There were lives at stake.

Rushing up the stone walls were he came face to face with the weather machine. Varian let out a big breath. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be”. 

Putting on his Gogles Varian opened the hatch digging in the wires, sparks flying now and then. 

“C’mon C’mon where is it. YES!”. Grabbing a plug he pulled it as hard as he could. So hard his body started to stumble back. 

“Varian!”. 

Rudiger grabbed his human’s pant leg tugging with all his might, and finally Varian was able to get his footing back. 

“  
Whew”. Varian breathed a sigh in relief closing his eyes for a moment. “Thanks buddy you saved my skin”.

The raccoon let out a soft chatter. 

“Right lets finish this”. Varan knelt back down putting his Vial into the the weather machine before closing it. Just as Adrian reached him. “Hope this works”. He muttered under his breath pushing a button restarting the machine.

“No what are you doing, somebody stop them!”. 

Grabbing onto the machine Varian took aim at the opal. Which gleamed in the middle of the storm. 

“Time to send some explosions up in here”. Pushing the button the light shot forward this time yellow, the same color as the Vial. It hit the Opal square on. It shined for a few seconds. 

Before…

BOOM!

“YES!”. 

Everyone watched on in shock as the Opal exploded leaving the wind to suddenly start slowing down, the dark sky’s slowly were changing and the Tornado was now going in the other direction puling everything towards where the Opal exploded. 

“No no no”. Demanitus screamed as he felt himself being dragged. His eyes narrowed seeing the new humans he sent a huge blast of wind prompting Adrian and Varian to grab onto the Stone which held the machine. 

But Rudiger couldn’t get a grip. 

“Rudgier!”. Varian screamed and before anyone could stop him. He jumped over the ledge. 

“Varian!”.

“No!”

“Oh my gosh!”.

Varian could feel the wind rushing past him but his eyes never took off his beloved pet, he kicked off within the wind moving his body faster towards the Raccoon. Extending his hands he flipped forwards catching the creature. 

“Gottacha!”. 

Keeping the Raccoon close Varian braced himself teeth gritted as he flew over the edge of the Mountain. This was it, his life flashed before his eyes. His father being trapped in the amber, the way he hurt Rapunzel and his friends. The way he apologized and did his time in prison, the way Rudiger was always there. 

He had no regrets. He saved his father, his friends, and redeemed himself. He would do it all over again if it had to. 

“Gotcha!”. 

Varian’s eyes widened as someone swung by catching Varian his eye’s gazed up at Adrian who offered Varian an encouraging smile. 

“That was pretty close wasn’t it?”.

Varian took a deep breath, his heart still pounding out of his chest. He pulled Ruidger closer whose body was trembling. 

“You sure have good timing”. Varian muttered. “This is the second time you saved my life”.

“What can I say”. The woman smirked. Now let’s get you on solid ground whatda say? Ah right on time”. 

Rapunzel’s golden hair reached the both of them. Adrian quickly grabbed onto it before they were slowly pulled back up. Reaching the top of the cliff Varian let out a couple deep breaths. He gazed up eye’s coming face to face with his father.

He had never seen his Dad so scared, it was much like how Varian felt. Swallowing thickly Varian lunged forward Quirin catching him straight away drawing him to his chest. He could feel his father’s rapid heartbeat matching his own. 

Quirin’s shoulders shook prompting Varian to wear a look of shock. 

His father was crying. 

Varian didn’t remember the last time he saw his father cry, but almost dying did that to you. 

“Varian”. Quirni mumbled from his son’s shoulder. “Varian”. 

Varin clutched onto his father just as hard as his father held him. A soft sob escaping his mouth. Realization just how close to death he was. Swallowing he pulled back both resting their foreheads on each other’s.

“Do NOT ever do that to me again”. Qurin’s voice was rough full of emotion. 

“I promise I won’t”. Varian whispered back. 

They both knew their relationship would never be the same, Varian who lost his father for months when he was trapped in the Amber, Quirin who almost lost his son leaving him to realize just how important Varian was to him. 

Tugging Varian closer Quirin kept his son against his armor, forcing himself on unsteady legs which became steadier as he walked. Quirin walked towards the group smiling slightly when Rapunzel rushed to his son.

“Varian”. Tears came down the Princess’s face. “You did it, you actually did it”.

Varian could only smile weakly his body still in shock. It would be a awhile until he came down with this one, and right now he was just content being in his father’s arms. He felt safe, loved. 

Rapunzel gently hugged her friend before taking a step back. Casandra reached out gently touching the Teenager’s shoulder.

“That was very brave of you. You saved us all”. Her eye’s held fondness for the man. Not love. But friendship.

Varian would take that. 

Eugine punched Varian lightly on the arm careful not to injure him further.

“That was some smart thinking kid. I couldn’t ever come up with it. You saved us all”. 

Rapunzal turned to Varian’s father. 

“You can take him home. Ill talk to my father. His prison sentence is officially done”. 

“Are you sure?”. Varian’s eyes drew in concern. Stopping when the Princess held up a hand. 

“You saved our lives Varian. All of us. You were willing to sacrifice your life for us. For my Kingdom. He will understand. You redeemed yourself truly”. She offered her friend a smile.

Varian leaned back further a relieved sigh escaping his mouth. Happy this was all over. He Certainly learned his lesson.

Rapunzel turned to her friends. 

“We should head back. My parents are probably worried and we need to give the news that there is no threat any longer with the Kingdom”. 

“I’ll make sure you get back alright”. Adrian put her sword back in it’s holder. “Quirin you got it from here”. 

“Yes”. Quirin’s voice firm but something wavering in it. “I’ll get him home and make sure he’s taken care of. You can count on me’. 

“I know I can if there is anything I can count on its you being a good father”. She turned to Varian. “You’re a good Kid Varian. Very smart, never lose sight in that. You Are Good”. 

Varian nodded tears welling up his eyes, eye’s drifting shut as his father held him closer. Both father and son watched as Adrian started leading Rapunzel and his friends back to the Castle. 

Glancing up Varian noticed the far-off gaze in his father’s eyes and he watched the start of the sunset. He placed a glove hand on his father’s arm prompting Quirin to jerk out of his daze gazing down at his son.

“Dad”. Varian’s eye’s held concern. “Are you alright”. 

“Yes I’m fine”. Quirin brushed his hand at his eyes trying to hide it, he swallowed. “Are you OK?”.

“I…”. Varian closed his eyes. “No…no I’m not”. For the first time allowing his father to see weakness. “I was so scared. I thought I was going to die. But I had to do it. Ya know? I needed to make up for all the mistakes I made. I needed to make it up to you”. 

Varian gazed up at his father whose breath hitched. “I should’ve listened to you Dad, about the rocks. About everything. I…”. Varian closed his eyes for a moment. Tears at the corners. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I always cause problems for the Village. For getting you   
stuck in that Amber everything”. 

“Varin…look at me”.

Varian’s weary gaze landed on his father. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about. NOTHING. If anything I owe you an apology. I should’ve told you about the Rock’s. Realized that helping people. Wanting to help me. Is just who you are. You’re always so curious. And wanting to know how everything   
works. And smart”. Quirin let out a shaky bark of laughter. “Some of the things you explain to me, I can’t even understand. I should’ve trusted you with my secret I guess I. 

Quirin’s eye’s clenched tight for a moment. 

“I didn’t’ want to lose you. I already lost your mother. I wanted to protect you at all costs. Because I can’t lose you Varian. I literally cant, it would kill me. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. You’re my baby boy. My pride and joy. I know I don’t say it enough. But I love you son. And I’m so proud of you”. 

Varin’s heart felt like it could burst tears running down his face, he wrapped his arms around his father’s neck. Silent sobs shaking his frame. He waited so long for those words. Wanting to make his father proud. 

“I love you to Dad”. Varian’s voice muffled by his father’s shoulder. “So much. I still should’ve listened to you when you said they were dangerous. And I’m going to be a lot more careful and take your advice when you’re trying to protect me”. 

“And I’m going to be attentive more, I know I don’t spend a lot of time with you son. And that’s going to change. I want to hear about your day every day. Your experiments. I want to do stuff together. I’m going to try much more to be patient. I promise.

“Sounds good”. Varian mumbled over a yawn his body sagging into his father’s armor, Quirin let out a smile kissing his son’s head keeping an arm protectively around his son as he hoisted himself up on his horse. It was a long way’s back to the Village. 

“Get some sleep son, you’ve earned it”.

Quirin chuckled as soft snores were already consuming his son.

His Hero.


End file.
